Books and Beyblades
by Kufuge
Summary: Nobody ever said that getting an education was an easy feat... [Yaoi, KaRe, TalBry] [oocness[complete]
1. Prelude

* * *

Books and Beyblades

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to.

Warnings: Yaoi: TalaBryan, eventual KaiRei, serious oocness, and language.

Before you begin! I apologize in advance if this idea has(and I think it has…) been all ready written. But I can assure you, this all comes from the dark depths of my deranged mind… I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prelude

'What do ya mean, "dumb"?' Tyson Granger, ever the annoying bugger, shrieked, slamming his fist on the conference table.

At the head, Mr. Dickinson just smiled.

'I never said that you _were _dumb, Tyson- just that it would be bad if you _were_.'

'_Too late for some of us…' _

The brunette glared at the older boy across the table from him, his team captain smirking slightly. Tyson quietened for the moment.

'So yes, as I was saying, we can't have 3 of our best teams un-educated. None of you are supposed to be out of school yet.'

'Get to the point…' the red-head at the other end of the table snapped loudly, momentarily stopping the graffiti of his spread sheet.

Mr. Dickinson, having learnt to deal with Russian patience, just nodded and cleared his throat.

'We're going to school you all…'

Silence fell over the group.

'Come again…?' Lee_roy _spoke up moments later.

'The BBA have the means to educate you all. It'll be like a boarding school!'

Kai, seated in between Mr. Dickinson and Rei, snorted, glancing at his former team and "pink Satan", a nickname so lovingly dubbed to, accurately, describe Mariah.

'I DON'T have a death wish, thanks.'

Only Rei saw the humour in the comment, therefore biting his tongue.

'Either way, you- Kai, Rei, Tyson and Max of The Bladebreakers, Lee, Kevin, Gary and Mariah of White Tiger X and Tala and Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Boys shall ALL attend classes.'

'Dun dun DUN!' Tala smirked, causing a few chuckles or dirty looks.

'With all due respect, Mr. D,' Kevin brushed a few strands of forest jade hair from in front of his eyes, 'We belong in China…'

The balding man shook his head, smiling.

'It's all been cleared up.'

'Goody…' Lee's sarcasm was obvious.

'So… we're going to school together?' Mariah, who had been oddly silent till then, chirped up.

'Yes.'

'Oh crap.'

'Language, Bryan.'

'Fuck off, Granger.'

From the front of the room, Mr. Dickinson and Hiro exchanged looks akin to worry.

Maybe they should have taken out insurance…

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated, but flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is also welcome. 


	2. Uniforms and Perverts

Disclaimer: see Prelude

* * *

Chapter 1:

Uniforms and Perverts

'I'm _not _coming out.' Rei's voice sounded from the tailor's fitting/change room.

Kai, who had agreed to accompany the Asian, looked up from his place across the corridor. He already had his uniform- the offending garment at his feet.

'Come on, Rei.'

'No!'

Getting to his feet, Kai approached the curtain.

'Fine then, I'm coming in.'

'KAI!' the neko-jinn shrieked as the heavy drapes were pushed apart, his captain standing in between then.

The Russian raised a brow.

'It's not that bad.' A smirk.

Rei's jaw dropped. Kai couldn't help that his smirk intensified.

'Are you _serious_?' The ebony-haired blader squeaked. 'I look like a-a-a nerd…!'

'A cute nerd.'

Rei's cheeks promptly flushed at this, the young teenager looking away. 'How's it fit?' Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the Russian slipped back into his professional aura.

Rei bit his lower lip, still recovering from the "cute" comment.

'It's… fine…' Anything to get Kai from so obviously running his eyes over his form.

… The uniform, that is.

Kai, apparently, was yet to be convinced. Taking the collar of the crisp white shirt, he smoothed it as to ensure the Asian's pull-over fitted properly. A nod. Rei, however, nearly passed out as Kai knelt in front of him in order to check his pants. A horribly hot blush flooded the dark haired Chinese's cheeks as Kai began tugging at the waistband of his slacks. It was quite possibly the most compromising position he'd been in with his captain.

On more thought, though, there'd been those times when they had to share a mattress in Russia. Not that Rei had been complaining; the freezing weather had given him a reason to cuddle his fellow team mate. No, he hadn't been complaining at all.

'Nice bits.'

Rei leapt back in shock.

'What…?'

Getting to his feet, Kai sent his team mate an incredulous look.

'I said "nice fit"…'

The neko-jinn just nodded numbly.

* * *

_looks around before beginning to laugh insanely _

_eventually falls off chair, however, never stops cackling like and idiot_

* * *

'Lemme get this straight,' loosening the ebony tie around his neck, Tala spoke to the dressing room door he was leant casually against, 'We are staying in Japan. To get an education we all ready have. With a group of people we hate. Da?'

'Da.' Bryan replied from the near-claustrophobic room.

'I would pay to see Kai back in a suit again, though…'

'Pervert.'

A cheeky smile.

'Shh, don't tell, _Byrenkya-chan_.' Tala began to giggle insanely, knowing just how his team-mate despised the Japanese translation of his name.

The "chan" was the icing on an all ready impressive cake.

'TALA!' The lavender-haired Russian stormed from the stall, slamming his captain against the nearest wall.

Winding up his fist, though, Bryan faltered. Tala was positively beaming.

'You look hot.'

Pushing away, Bryan hissed.

'Pervert.'

'Math, English, SOSE, Science, IT, HPE… is there any subject that DOESN'T such completely?' Kevin glared at the time table in his hand.

'For once, I agree.' Lee fiddled with the buttons of his blazer, dropping his newly acquired book bag in front of the assigned "home room".

It was inside the Tokyo BBA Centre, a few unused rooms having been turned into temporary classrooms. Opening the door, Lee entered, his team mates following. Upon entering, though, the dark-haired neko-jinn faltered.

Apparently, White Tiger X was the final team to arrive, and their fellow "classmates" were wasting no time in making themselves at home.

The seating plan consisted of a 6 seat semi-circle, the middle four having a 2nd row behind. Sadly, it appeared to be in alphabetical order, though the group was blatantly ignoring it for the time being.

The sight was comical, really: 3 of the world's best beybladers in ebony and ivory uniforms.

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Tyson and Kevin were all abusing them- half done ties, untucked shirts, crumpled vests and open blazers. Max and Lee just got past the "respectable" point, whilst Rei, Mariah and Gary were the picture of perfection.

'TALA! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!' Tyson screamed suddenly, lunging over the desk in an attempt to reach the smug red-head.

Tala just watched. Beside him, Bryan was busy polishing Falborg, ignorant to everything and one around him. Max was watching Tala watch Tyson, ready to jump in if the Russian were to choose to involve himself. Then, finally, in the farthest corner of the room, seated on the window sill opposite each other, Kai and Rei were watching the rain outside.

'Are we late or something?' Mariah was obviously attempting to be quiet.

Though, Mariah being Mariah, that was physically impossible; her voice directing everyone's attention to the group of neko-jinn in the doorway.

The music that had been playing in the background was put on pause.

Lee swallowed.

'Uh… hi…?'

Bryan snorted loudly at the comment, everything going back to what was happening prior to the interruption.

'Tough crowd…'

* * *

_And so it begins…_


	3. A Hell of Pens and Text Books

Thankies so muchly to reviewers! It really means a lot. This is a pre-written fic, so updates should be pretty regular… Oh, and apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors- this was typed up pretty quickly

Hope you enjoy!

For warnings and disclaimer see Prelude

* * *

Chapter 2:

A Hell of Pens and Text Books

'Good morning, class.'

The group of bladers looked up at the feminine voice, a middle aged brunette entering the room and moving behind the main desk. 'Please take your places according to the seating plan,' she motioned to the rough diagram decorating the white board, before sending Tala a pointed look, 'And just so you are dead sure- I'll read it for you! From left to right, the 1st row: Mr. Granger, Mr. Hiwatari,' both paled at this, 'Mr. Ivanov,' the red-head sent his fellow Russian a near flirtatious smile, 'Mr. Ki, Mr. Kon, and then Mr. Kutnezsov; the second row: Miss Minx, you are behind Mr. Hiwata-'

'Just kill me now!' Kai snarled, falling unceremoniously into his place.

The teacher just glared at him.

'Like I was SAYING; Miss Minx, behind Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Yin, you are behind Mr. Ki and … Mr. _Leeroy _Yin, you are behind Mr. Kon.'

After a few minutes of shuffling, everyone was at their appointed desk. Then, the brunette spoke once more.

'I am Miss. Mizuhara, but you can feel free to call me Jini.'

Nobody commented. Bryan did, however, make a point of yawning and reclining in his seat. 'You all know each other, so we're fine to start…'

_

* * *

_

_That seating plan was hell to work out… ;;_

* * *

'Mr. Hiwatari; what was King Henry's motivation in beheading his 2 wives?'

Crimson pupils were drawn to the teacher, half lidded.

'California.'

Jini raised a brow.

'What?'

The class snickered, Kai's obvious disinterest in the school work seeming rather amusing.

'I said,' the slate-haired blader rolled his shoulders, resulting in loud cracks, 'California.'

'Mr. Kon, perhaps you can enlighten Mr. Hiwatari?' Jini was quick to move on.

Rei's cheeks flushed ever so slightly at the sudden attention.

'I think it's because they gave birth to females only… leaving the throne venerable should something happen to him.'

Two seats down, there was a loud "_geek_" cough, Tala flashing him a cheeky smile.

'That's so mean!' Mariah squealed, resulting in a majority of the class to go deaf.

'Too bad Mr. Minx didn't do the same…'

'Nah. Mrs. Minx is cool; it's her daughter that's a Satan-spawn…' Kevin just avoided the eraser aimed at the back of his head.

'Please- quiet.' Jini sighed in an exasperated tone. 'Thank you, Mr. Kon- you are perfectly correct.'

Rei shot Kai a glance, relieved to find the Russian give him an approving nod. The Asian chose to ignore the sensation in the pit of his stomach- he was probably just a tad hungry.

'Now, Mr. Ivanov,' Tala looked up, eyes wide, 'You seem to find Mr. Hiwatari's inability to listen remarkably amusing, so I assume you are an A+ student?'

More laughter.

'You're putting words in my mouth, _Jini_.' Tala wasn't about to back down.

'I'll put more then words in your mouth, Mr. Ivanov.'

'Anyone else get the sexual innuendo in that?'

Jini turned to Kai, near incinerating him with her death-glare.

'MR.HIWATARI! You have earned yourself a detention.'

Russian curses followed the statement. 'And I wouldn't laugh about it- any of you; I won't hesitate to give him company.'

Tyson swallowed his comment.

'All right, take out your notebooks…'

* * *

_I wanted to define their school personalities: Kai and Bryan are the impassive bastards, Tala is the loud mouth, Max, Rei and Gary are the silent achievers, Tyson, Lee and Kevin are the goof-offs whilst Mariah is … annoying… refrains from starting to rant_

_Yes, it's a little on the odd side… _

…

_Ok, so it's seriously on the odd side, but hopefully you'll find it amusing regardless! _


	4. Icy Affection

oOo! I love reviews! hugs you all

Cloy Ivanov: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry, but I don't speak Spanish, but I'd love to keep in contact with you!

Arsinen, AceRimmer: Thanks for leaving a review and I'm glad you like it!

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: Is that a good "uh…?" lol

Shinigami Tenshi: I'm glad you're liking it: and the uniform... well, i just kinda made something up that appealed to me... hehe. but yes, thank you for leaving a review: i myself am a great fan of yours!

* * *

For Disclaimer and Warnings, see Prelude

* * *

Chapter 3:

Icy Affection

'Ice hockey?' Lee blinked.

Jini nodded, moving to unlock the equipment cupboard.

'We were asked to work in the centre's new ice rink.' She passed out skates to everyone, the group getting fitted, some quicker then others.

'Who here has skated before?'

The three Russians, plus Max and Tyson raised their hands. 'All right- that'll work out perfectly. Those of you with no experience will be paired up with someone who can skate.'

Vaguely, they were broken up into couples: Kai and Rei, Tala and Lee, Bryan and Kevin, Tyson and Gary, then finally, Max was stuck with Mariah.

The neko-jinn were looking positively scared shitless.

'Come on, let's go.' Kai had all ready gotten his skates on.

Rei paled. Attempting to get to his feet, he stumbled before falling unceremoniously. Expecting to fall heavily to the ground, the Asian was shocked to find strong arms around his waist. Hoisted to his feet, eyes wide, Rei was more then shocked to find himself looking into a familiar pair of crimson pupils.

'Kai…?'

The blunette grunted quietly, helping his partner to stand properly, one arm, however, staying in place around the Asian's lithe middle. Rei's cheeks, definitely not for the first, nor last time in his life, flushed.

'Come on- lets get you out on the ice.' As the young pair moved slowly onto the frozen surface, a curious pair of surreal blue watched.

Those with the inability to skate watched on enviously as their 5 classmates warmed up. Tyson and Max had the basics, where as the three Russians… well, it was difficult to define if they specialized in blading or figure skating.

Rei couldn't smother a giggle as Kai stuck out a leg, tripping the cocky red head that appeared to be showing off to Bryan. Tala sent his slate-haired companion a dangerous glare as Bry helped him to his feet.

At length, when the 5 skaters were warmed up enough, they moved back to their apprehensive partners.

'Ready to give it a go?' Kai looked at Rei, momentarily glancing where the Asian was squeezing the metal bar.

A small smiled curved pale lips.

'I can't do this, Kai.' The ebony-haired blader insisted softly.

It was easy to see the fear in Rei's eyes, and Kai decided, then and there, to take pity on him.

Taking the Chinese's hands, the Russian skated backwards as slowly as physically possible. Squeaking loudly, Rei clutched on to his partner's hands, shutting his eyes impossibly tight. Kai chuckled at this, giving the Asian's small, delicate gloved limbs a reassuring squeeze. At this, Rei opened his eyes immediately, blinking.

'You're not going to improve your chances of getting hurt by not looking, Kitten.'

More blank blinking. 'Now come on,' Kai smirked, 'Where's that neko-jinn grace?'

Pouting, Rei attempted to move his legs, however only succeeding in fumbling and having Kai save him from the ground once again. This time, however, he was pulled right against his team captain's chest. There was a delayed reaction, Kai waiting at least 4-5 seconds before pulling back. A weak smile.

Around them, however, others weren't half as civil.

'You idiotic, black-head of a mongrel feline!'

'Shut it, you ugly, power-hungry whore!' Tala and Lee weren't seeing eye to eye.

'Perhaps if you weren't so bloody short, this'd be a lot easier!'

'Perhaps YOU need to SHRINK a bit, Godzilla!' Neither were Kevin and Bryan, however, that instance was a little more literal.

Tyson was, at that time, being smooshed into the ice, Gary having fallen on him, and, through the flirting, arguing and suffocation, nobody noticed Mariah was busy chatting to Max- apparently, ice-skating wasn't a number #1 priority.

'Ok! Those of you who deem yourself able to play a round of ice-hockey, go get a stick!'

Oddly enough, 8 out of the 10 of them went and got one. Kevin had managed to sprain his ankle, therefore causing the young neko-jinn to sit out. Mariah was keeping him company.

'2 teams of four! I'll try and make it fair- Tala, Kai, Lee and Gary, then Bryan, Tyson, Max and Rei!'

The game was set up, and it began- Kai and Bryan taking centre.

The younger Russian managed to get the puck out first, slapping it to Lee, who passed it to Tala. An unblemished point- getting it past Tyson in a neat hit.

Bryan snarled at this, sending Tala a glare. The red-head blinked innocently at this, before blowing him a kiss. Bryan blushed, ever so slightly.

They took centre once more. This time, Bryan came out the victor, managing to take the puck and make a sprint for the goal. Kai took pursuit.

Rei, whom had been standing at least 2 meters away from the two "captains", paled. Both Russians were coming at him at an incredible speed, neither showing any signs of slowing, even less of stopping.

Rei shrieked loudly as both Kai and Bryan managed to avoid him without slowing, causing ice to fly from the surface and splatter up the Asian's leg. He tripped over his own feet a moment later, falling backwards onto his rump. This time, Kai didn't save him.

Gary managed to deflect the powerful shot Bryan took without so much as a wince. Everyone, after that, then moved to Rei, helping him to his feet. The ebony-haired blader pouted, glancing down at his tender bum and the nice wet patch on his pants.

The Russians were standing at the back of the group, just as Tala spoke.

'So, Rei's a screamer, hey?'

Kai blinked, and Bryan promptly blocked his ears.

'What is that suppose to mean?'

Ignoring the question, the Blitzkrieg Boy continued, his eyes never leaving the dark-haired Asian.

'I would have thought of him more as a whiner…: "Oh _Kai_! Oh, that feels so _good_ Kai! Oh my goodness! Oh my-KAI!"' A snicker.

Kai watched his "friend" with a dangerous expression. 'Or _perhaps_ he's a silent writher- only gasping when he's stroked the right way.'

The slightly younger bristled further. 'Then again- he may be a beggar: "Oh Kai! Oh please go faster! Oh god! Please! Oh that's it! _Kai_!"'

At this, Kai lunged. The two Russians were in a tangle of arms and legs within a matter of moments. The rest of the class looked on, eyes wide in shock.

'Kai!' Rei's jaw was hanging open, golden orbs the size of dinner plates.

'Tala!' Bryan was equally shocked.

The arguing duo was pulled apart, the neko-jinn wrapping his arms around Kai in order to stop him. Bryan's ethics, however, were slightly more blatant. In order to calm Tala down, the lavender-haired blader pulled his team mate into a kiss.

A real, full fledged kiss. On the lips.

If they'd been shocked by the fight, the class was practically disorientated by this revelation.

Mariah passed out.

'Since when?' Kai looked from Tala to Bryan, then back again.

'For a good 6 months.'

Rei's eyes were misty.

'That's so CUTE!' He squee'd. 'Are you two in love?'

Tala blinked.

'Oh no; we're over love.'

The group's brows furrowed. 'Now we're in sex.'

* * *

_A bit more has been added to this chapter then the original … I found it a little brisk otherwise, so I fattened it up a smidge. _

_And da! Bryan and Tala are an official couple! dances They're so cute! _

_Will Kai and Rei follow suit… shifty eye movements_


	5. New Arrangements

Reviewers, once again, thank you so much! You're comments are muchly appreciated! Shmankies! You are what keeps an authoress going!

For Disclaimer and Warnings, see Prelude

* * *

Chapter 4:

New Arrangements

'To keep your minds on your study, we've organized dorms for you.' Jini took out separate sets of keys.

'Wow… Add crappy cafeteria food and it's just like boarding school…' Tala drawled.

'How do the rooms go?'

Passing a set of keys to Mariah, Jini then smiled.

'Think of a number.'

The group of boys blinked. 'Now, Kai?'

'7.'

'Tyson?'

'…7…'

'Kevin?'

'3.'

'Ma-'

'9.'

'Gary?'

'Uhh… 11.'

'Under 10, please, Gary.'

'Oh. Sorry. 1.'

'And Lee?'

'5.'

'Fabulous- Rei?'

'8, thank you.'

'Tala?'

'8.'

'All ri-'

'No wait; 7.'

'Ok.'

'No! No! 8!'

'8, MR. IVANOV!'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'And Bryan?'

'… 4.'

'All right then; Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kutnezsov, Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Kon, the Mr. Yins, Mr. Granger and Mr. Ki- you shall be sharing, then Mr. Tate, you have your own room. I'll see you all at dinner, then.'

And before anyone could ask questions, keys had been shoved in hands and Jini was down the hallway.

Kai and Bryan glanced at each other.

'Dibs on the biggest!'

Tala blinked.

'Dibs on next door!' he chimed in.

The Russian's then disappeared.

'Their maturity levels are near offensive.' Mariah sent Rei a look.

Tala's voice interrupted.

'Rei! I got dibs on the double bed!'

Golden eyes widened.

'I never agreed to that!' And the neko-jinn sped off into the dorm his red-head roommate had claimed for them. The rest of the males edged away slowly, watching the fizzling Mariah carefully as doors were shut…

* * *

_Dorm rooms…? This could end up quite messy…_


	6. A Little Bit of Violence

Ack! Double update! I saw the former chapter as a little short, so here's another!

* * *

For Disclaimer and Warnings, see Prelude

* * *

Chapter 5:

A Little Bit Of Violence

'Tal, what did you put for number 26?' Rei looked up from his spot on the carpet, unrestrained bangs falling over golden eyes.

There was no reply.

The neko-jinn sat up to peer over his mattress to see Tala lying on his own bed, eyes closed and headphones on. The prospect of the Russian having been doing his homework was rather far fetched.

He tried again.

'TALA!'

The red-head opened an eye, glancing at his roomie.

'Rei.'

'Are you planning on doing your homework this year?'

Removing his hp momentarily, Tala smirked.

'Homework. Yeah. Right. Good one.' Headphones returned.

Rei frowned at this, glancing down at his own near complete sheet. With a sigh, he went back to the questions. When he was finished, perhaps he could perhaps take a trip down to the bey dishes and get some practice in with Drigger. Maybe he'd run into Kai…

'Can I copy your answers, Rei Rei?' An innocence drowned voice floated into Rei's left ear.

He jumped slightly at the surreal blue eyes suddenly in front of him. The Russian was sprawled atop his roommate's bed, leaning down to where the neko-jinn covered the answers with his arm.

'No, Tala. You're intelligent enough to do it yourself.'

Tala appeared to ponder this, before smirking.

'I don't doubt my intelligence, Rei Rei, just my motivation!'

Standing, the neko-jinn gathered his things. The paper was placed in his lock box, underneath Rei's journal and photo album.

He grabbed his keys and Drigger.

'I'm going down to the dishes-' He noticed Tala eyeing the lock box, 'And don't even bother; it's Blitzkrieg-Boy-proof.'

The red-head's face fell. 'I'll see you at dinner, then.' With that, Rei was out the door.

The corridor was empty, and the ebony-haired blader was thankful. He didn't feel like being wholly social. 3 levels later, and Rei found himself in the near deserted gym. It was state of the art- the best equipment possible to purchase; from a swimming pool to martial mats.

'Tala all ready drive you outta there?' Apparently, the latter were getting a good work in.

Bryan, who had spoken up, got to his feet, ignoring the offered hand from Kai.

Kai…

The horribly attractive blader himself was out of his normal black and purple outfit- opting for a simple pair of army print khaki's and a white shirt. Muscle shirt.

Rei had to make a double take. Even throughout their travels together, he'd only ever seen Kai in 4 different outfits- the recent jacket, shirt pants combo, last tournament's slightly bolder attire, their newly acquired school uniform(which he made look godly) and pyjama pants. _Just _pyjama pants. Rei forced himself not to visualize it. Last time he had, the young neko-jinn had completely zoned out, actual saliva having made its way down his chin. Luckily, no one had noticed.

'What are you two doing?' Rei approached the blue mats, looking between the two Russians.

'Sparring.' Kai sniffled slightly, before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and promptly lifting it over his head.

As the young blunette discarded it off-handedly discarded it, Rei's aw hit the floor. He would no longer take responsibility for his actions- his mind had out up an "Out of Order" sign.

Kai noticed his staring.

'Rei…?'

'Hgn…?' the indiscernible reply drew a laugh from both Russians.

'One more go, Kai- then I'm hitting the showers.'

A smirk.

'Will Tala be joining you?' The statement was spoken with innocence so uncharacteristic to Kai, yet it was near drowned in smug innuendo.

'You're going down, Hiwatari.'

Rei watched in slight shock as both took a swing at each other, neither hitting home, however. Their attacks were smooth and powerful, dodges graceful and well-timed. Both Russians seemed equal- for a good 10 minutes they fought- neither getting hit once.

Until…

'Son of a bitch!' Bryan cursed as Kai's fist collided with his jaw.

The rather lanky teenager was sent back via the impact, finding himself sprawled on the mats. Spitting out the blood accumulating in his mouth, he stood.

'Damn you and your agility.' The tone, nevertheless, was playful.

'Just get to the showers- you stink.' More good-hearted jibing.

'You ain't exactly rose petals yourself, Kai.'

Rei smiled slightly. He'd never seen them like this before. It was a surprising revelation. With anyone else, their personalities would have clashed dramatically, but for Bryan and Kai, it worked oddly well.

'Good job,' the lavender-haired blader didn't seem any worse for wear.

Kai merely nodded, watching him leave.

'Wow, Kai.' Rei gave him a toothy grin.

The Russian smiled in reply, slightly bowing his head.

'It's compulsory.'

'For?'

'Boivault test subjects.'

Rei mentally took a step back at the tone. He'd hit a sore spot, and silently reprimanded himself for his lack of sensitivity.

'Do you enjoy it? Being able to fight, that is.' The neko-jinn almost put his foot in his mouth.

Kai shrugged.

'It's a useful skill.'

A nod from the smaller. He himself did Ancient Chinese martial Arts: not that he was a master, but he had the basics. Rei may have been small, but his years of training had taught him to manipulate others' body weight, so he could flip anyone from Kevin to Spencer. Not that he'd ever try to get into any kind of combat with the latter. That could end up quite messy…

'How long have you known how to fight?' Rei attempted to keep the conversation going, lest the Russian get bored and leave.

Kai took up a near-by towel and wiped the sheet of sweat from his face.

'Since I was 8.'

Rei paused at this. At the age of 8, he himself had still been inside playing with toys. At the age of 8, Rei had still been playing pretend and getting lost in the jungle. Just how hard had Kai's childhood been?

'Kai… can I ask you something…?'

A small smile.

'You've done it before and I'm yet to kill you.'

Rei took it as permission to continue.

'Do you…' Hesitation. 'I mean… would you…-'

'Yes! He'd love to throw you up against the nearest wall/and or door and make sweet, sweet love to you!'

Both turned to see a familiar red-head, no more then a meter away. He beamed.

'Tala,' Kai put on a horrible fake smile, 'Do me a favour and fuck off…?'

The second Russian batted his eye lashes flirtatiously, putting on a hurt look.

'So loving, aren't we, Kk-chan?'

Rei fisted his hands, fuming silently.

'What do you want?' Kai's patience was evaporating.

'Just to tell you that I'm staying with Bry tonight- you can stay with Rei,' Tala approached his former team mate, kissing his cheek just between two of the blue triangles, before whispering, 'Then again, I'm sure you won't mind… don't be too rough on your little kitten: he doesn't really seem to me to be a masochist…'

Tala just avoided Kai's swing, laughing like a maniac and sprinting for the double doors.

'Keep it down then!' Kai just got time to holler this before his undoubtedly deprived "friend" ran from the gym.

Rei, through his blush, managed a smile.

'Someone gave him sugar, ne…?'

* * *

_This just goes to prove one of my subliminal messages…_

_Tala is a pervert._

_A cute pervert, but a pervert nonetheless…_


	7. Keeping Your Gaze At Eye Level

This part was originally made to fit in after A Little Bit of Violence, but my post went decap - so here it is + thesixth chapter!

* * *

It was back. That horrible, hot flush Rei tried so vainly to prevent. Kai was watching him from his place spread out on the couch, visibly amused. Sitting in the room the young neko-jinn was sharing with his rogue roomie, the two bladers weren't wholly glad to discover… 

Tala was a screamer.

Rei's eye gave an involuntary twitch.

'I can't feel _that _good.'

At this statement, Kai laughed. A smirk curled pale lips moments later as he watched the young, rather disturbed Chinese.

'Ever tried it?'

'Huh…?' Any former color on the Asian's angular face was suddenly gone.

Kai appeared, however, to be intensely enjoying tormenting his team mate.

'Have you ever tried it?'

'No…!' The reply was far squeakier then the younger had first hoped.

The Russian's smirk strengthened.

'So you're judging something you've never tried? That's very narrow-minded of you, Rei Rei.'

Rei opened his mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off by an audible scream from next door. This time, however, Kai frowned slightly.

'Ok, what are they doing? Fucking or murdering someone?' Apparently he could only stand so much.

Subconsciously tugging on his hair, Rei pleaded himself not to get mental images…

'You know, I think I'm gonna go down to the showers- care to join me?'

At this, Rei promptly fell off the end of his bed, spluttering. Kai watched him. Somehow managing to get to his feet, the ebony-haired blader attempted to take what composure he could.

'Pardon?' His voice was at least 4 pitches higher then normal.

'The downstairs showers…' Kai sounded as if he were trying to communicate with an infant. 'I am going to go… are you interested in coming down with me…?'

Enter blush stage right and left.

'Um… yes. Sure. I suppose I would have had to eventually…'

And with that, they grabbed their things.

_

* * *

_

_Muahaha! This part turned out surprisingly well! Thankies again to Miffy, who gave me the idea. I kind of bent it to my will, however… ;;_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Keeping Your Gaze At Eye Level

The warm water was refreshing on Rei's unnaturally hot and tense muscles. In the cubical beside him, Kai seemed to be equally comfortable, even if his temperature was at least 5-10 degrees cooler.

The bathroom facilities that they were all expected to make do with were the normal locker room showers, toilets and basins. The showers, 6 of them, were cubicles that covered from around knee to shoulder level, differing only in the female block. They were such that you could talk while you washed.

They also proved next to no privacy. With the correct height, anyone could see everything.

Hence Rei's apprehension.

Kai was hot. Very hot. His body was trim, his face was handsome and the only things he really lacked were social skills and body fat. It took all of the neko-jinn's will _not _to stare at him. To say he was attracted to his captain was an understatement.

The Chinese was _infatuated _with his captain.

Oh yes, Kai was very hot indeed.

Rei himself, although constantly hit on and drooled over, had little self-confidence in his own personal image. He saw the ebony-haired monster in the mirror as a lanky little thing, with big eyes and even bigger ears. His fangs, all though formally proud of them, were becoming a nuisance. He tried to smile normally, and they'd always pop out. Rei had spent hours upon hours just standing in front of the mirror, attempting to find a way to keep them behind his lips.

Once, Tala had described Rei as "pretty", and perhaps that was correct, but the young neko-jinn would never openly think it.

'You missed a spot…' Kai's voice brought the Asian from his thoughtful daze.

Waist-length ebony, that he'd been lathering with ochre shampoo, was heavy with applicant, making him look and feel comical. Rei blinked.

Kai, however, looked perfect. And moist.

'… didn't you hear me?' said Russian raised a brow.

Reaching out a hand confidently caused Rei's eyes to widen as Kai's cool finger tips massaged a clump of hair product into a seemingly dry section of hair, just at the hollow of the neko-jinn's heat-speckled neck. One thing Rei did notice, though, was that even though Kai's fingers were cold, the touch was warm.

'Thanks…' a weak smile.

The blunette just nodded, ducking his head back under the cold spray. Rei forced his attention back to the task at hand.

A few moments of silent bathing and the washroom's doors were opened.

Tala and Bryan.

'Ladies…' Kai acknowledged them with a smirk, ducking as a maroon shower sandal was hurled at his head.

The two Blitzkrieg Boys took the stalls across the room, leaving their clothes on the centre benches.

'What'd you two get up to?' Tala off-handedly questioned, snatching his boyfriend's soap without so much as a "please".

Bryan glared.

'We talked… but it was rather outdone by your vocals, Tal.' Rei set to work rinsing his ebony locks.

A healthy blush settled on both Russian's faces.

Kai chuckled, before turning off the water, grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his slim waist and leaving the stall.

Rei and Tala watched, the Chinese slightly more discreet.

'Oi! Pervert! Keep your eyes in your head!' Bryan threw a wet washer at his red-headed lover.

A little conversation ensued, however, being in Russian Rei had no clue what was being said. Though… the way Tala's eyes kept flittering down into Bryan's stall, maybe it was best…

* * *

_Mmm… shampoo…_


	8. Dancing on a Tight Rope

Thankies to reviewers!

Cloy: Normally I _would _put a lemon up, but I wanted this fic to be rather light-hearted. i'm glad you're enjoying it, however. maybe one day i'll post a lemon for you.

Vampyre Neko, Narratress: Thanks for reviewing!

Yoko-obssessor: Live in my own little word? Perhaps. Chibi Bladers? Not so much... it's actually half from joking around with my friends... either way, your review is appreciated.

bffimagine: I don't have any thoughts in this story, so it didn't really seem to matter at the time... thanks for the point, though.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Dancing On a Tight Rope

'…Czechoslovakia…?' Kevin smiled nervously.

Jini made a comical noise before jotting "K.K" underneath the detention bar. The jade-haired neko-jinn let his head fall to the surface of his desk, undoubtedly leaving a dint.

'I'm amazed,' the young teacher sighed, 'Out of 10 of you, 8 have detention…'

'Recount!' Tala shrieked, slamming his fist down on top of the text book he'd formally been drawing on.

'Grow up, Mr. Ivanov,' Jini didn't even look at the Russian.

A small hand was raised. Kevin, again.

'What is it, Mr. Ki?'

A pause.

'It's your time of the month, isn't it, miss?'

The males of the room, save Rei and Gary, all burst into hysterical laughter at this. Jini's face flushed, wether from embarrassment or anger, however, was the question.

'Shut up! All of you!'

Anger, apparently. 'No, Mr. Ki, for your information, it is _not _my "time of the month". The reason 8 of you have detention is your own fault! Mr. Hiwatari seems to see this lesson as the ideal place to catch up on sleep, Mr. Granger is constantly late, Mr. Tate has "better things to do" then his homework, Mr. Ivanov has the inability to keep his mouth shut-'

'I'm cut, watch me bleed…'

'Mr. Ki and Mr. Lee Yin have an attention disorder, Mr. Gary Yin seems to think that writing random numbers on pop-quizzes suffice for answers and-'

Rei raised a hand, delicately chewing on his lower lip. Jini paused. 'Yes, Mr. Kon?'

'They're his real answers, Miss.'

Everything went silent. The young brunette educator sent the burliest of the group a small smile, then turned and wiped his initials from the board.

'Apologies, Ga-'

'Fuck you're a dumb bitch, ain't you! You're meant to be bloody educating us and you can't even fucking get-' Beginning to rant loudly, Bryan got to his feet.

Jini spun on her heels, sending the eldest Russian a dangerous look.

'And YOU, Mr. Kutnezsov, have a foul mouth!'

Silence as the lavender-haired blader sat back down.

Jini Mizuhara sighed quietly. She was beginning to regret this contract…

* * *

'What do you mean "a substitute"?' The BBA center's main hall feel oddly silent, the group stopping the unholy act of stuffing their faces long enough to hear the revelation.

'Miss Mizuhara had some urgent family business to attend to.' Hiro was strangely calm, standing in front of the young bladers, arms folded in front of his chest.

'Family business my ass,' Bryan, never one to hold his tongue, spoke up through his toast, 'She just couldn't handle the pressure is my bet…'

Tala once again resumed in the drowning of his pancakes in ketchup, nodding vaguely at his lover's comment.

'Either way; Mrs. Piki-' sniggers sounded at the rather humorous name, 'Will be taking you from today. So behave.'

'Happy happy joy joy…' Lee stabbed an egg with his fork, shoving it unceremoniously into his mouth.

A majority of it ended up on his plain navy shirt.

'Can we get a bib over here…?' Kevin's shout went ignored.

'Now, go back to eating: you're to be ready to start by 9 o'clock.' With that, Hiro left.

'Kai, can you please pass the milk…?' Rei smiled sweetly at his captain beside him, taking the pitcher graciously.

Bryan smirked, not for the first time in his life, nudging Tala in the ribs and near causing his attractive young boyfriend to choke on the large amount of pancake+ketchup in his mouth. Somehow managing to swallow it, the Blitzkrieg Boy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his white-skivvy.

'Got something in your eye, there, Ra-Ra?'

The neko-jinn faltered, glancing at Kai who seemed to have either not heard the comment, or ignored it. Going back to his food, Rei said nothing more.

'What do you think this new teacher will be like?' Tala spoke up again, taking Bryan's juice from his hand and sipping it.

The Eagle Blader's sour look was promptly kissed away.

'Hopefully they won't have a stick up her bum like Jini did…' Tyson swallowed before speaking.

It appeared there was a first time for everything…

* * *

_Not much to comment on this one, aside from the fact that Tala's eating habits were amusing to write…_


	9. Dark Revelations

Ahh.. chapter 8… certainly going through them pretty quickly… this one is a shortie, however.

* * *

Review Replies:

_Yoko-obssessor_: still trying to define if your insulting me… lol! Perhaps I do live in my own little world, but then again, if it's producing ok fiction, it can't be too bad, ne? yes, Ketchup and Pancakes is disgusting, but that was the point… either way! Thanks for reviewing and here's yet another chapter.

_Forfirith, Anne-chan, Nattaress and Vampyre Neko_: glad you're enjoying it! Here's another update!

_Cloy_: oki!

Bib- a napkin to put round your neck…

Smirked- smiling evilly

Nudging- gently shoving someone

Faltered- to pause in your steps

Amusing- something funny and/or entertaining…

Hope that helps!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Dark Revelations

Rei struggled with the last button of his white shirt, whining in frustration as the one beneath it came undone only a moment later. Standing in front of the mirror, the neko-jinn hissed at his own inability to do a simple task as dressing himself. At length, the "evil-shirt-of-doom" was conquered, Rei grinning in accomplishment as he moved for his slacks that were hanging neatly over the end of his bed. Reaching for the dark-materialed pants, Rei momentarily paused.

Then screamed.

Kai ran in moments later, pausing at the sight of the scantily dressed neko-jinn standing in the middle of the room. In nothing more then boxers and his white school shirt, Rei was barely decent.

'Rei…?' Kai ignored the heat rising to his cheeks.

It appeared, up till then, the Chinese had been oblivious to his captain's entry. Blink blink. Rei threw himself at Kai.

'SAVE ME!'

'…From what…?'

Wrapping himself around his muscular captain, Rei pointed a quaking finger to a small, multi-legged creature happily scampering over the dark slacks. No bigger then a bit-piece, the creature was anything but threatening.

'Rei…? It's a spider…'

'Exactly!' Burying his face into Kai's shoulder, the smaller only then realized his captain's lack of shirt.

They must have looked a sight to anyone unaware of the circumstances. Half dressed, in each other's arms and flushed. A real sight.

Disentangling himself from the neko-jinn, Kai strode across the room to the small bi-limbed aracknid that had so quickly created so much havoc. He picked the spider up.

Rei's eyes widened impossible.

'Kai!'

The Russian raised a brow as the long-haired blader watched the small, black creature crawl up the taller's arm, horror plainly painted on effeminate features.

'You worry too much,' the blunette took the spider into his palm, 'This ain't harming anyone.'

The Asian watched his companion set the nightmarish insect out the far window, oddly carefully. Rei smiled slightly, fumbling for his pants and willing himself not to stare at his half-naked captain.

He lost. A few heavenly moments of untainted gawking, and Rei stopped.

'Kai…?' a word that seemed to rule the Chinese's vocabulary.

The Hiwatari watched Rei approach apprehensively. Ochre eyes never left his chest. A warm hand touched cold skin. Never before had he noticed… all that time…

Kai's creamy upper body, although amazingly sculpted, was anything but unblemished. Pale white scars mapped intricate patterns over the Russian's pectoral area, abs, shoulders, neck, back and waist.

Rei, completely entranced by the sheer amount of aggravated flesh, traced the largest carefully, frown upon his face.

'What happened…?' He looked up at Kai, amber filled with concern.

Kai took Rei's wrist, lifting soft finger-tips from just above his abs.

'I got into a few fights.' And with that, he left.

Rei watched…

_

* * *

__Angsty…?_

_Just a bit._

_I know the scars is a very used concept, but I couldn't help but put it in myself…_


	10. A Second First Intro

glad you're enjoying it! Thanks so much for the legendary reviews, and here's the 9th chapter; rather short, but rather important…

this one was oddly enjoyable to write! It's from personal experience with a new teacher…

* * *

Chapter 9:

A Second First Intro

Mrs. Piki, temporary educator of the BBA league, approached the classroom hesitantly. From out in the hall she could all ready hear the chaos.

'Ok… just breath…' she pushed the door open.

Stepping into the room, Mrs. Piki paled considerably. In the background, loud music drowned out anything outside; its words were foreign. Most likely German. Perhaps Russian…

* * *

'Oi! Teacher!' Kevin quickly discarded the adult magazine he, Tyson, Max and Lee had been salivating over.

It flew across the room, landing on the desk that Gary was seated at, apparently attempting to do the work he'd been unable to finish the former night. Beside him, Rei was explaining the math problems, his eyes, however, visibly riveted on the young Russian seated across the room, eyes closed as if he were meditating.

Or napping.

A few meters away, on a few of the unused desks, Tala and Bryan were getting _acquainted_; apparently unfazed by the fact they were in an open room with the rest of their "class mates". Certainly didn't prevent wandering hands.

Mariah was absent at that time, complaining of a horrible head-ache and asking to be excused from her lessons that day.

'Ummm… can we please turn off the music and take our seats…?' Mrs. Piki's voice was just audible.

Everyone looked at her; then went back to what they were doing formally, Kevin and Tyson lunging for the rouge magazine. Vaguely, Bryan gave their teacher a nice view of his middle finger, before returning his attention to Tala.

Rei and Gary exchanged looks, momentarily pitying their substitute. It had been difficult for Jini- how was it going to be for someone like this meek, older-aged lady? Getting to his feet, Rei approached his team captain.

'Um… Kai… do you think you can… get everyone to listen to her…?'

It was a good enough idea: should Kai get worked up enough, everyone would listen. Even Tala and Bryan, despite being his senior, and just as snappy.

Crimson eyes opened.

Kai sighed.

'SILENCE!'

Once again, everyone stopped. This time, however, it was for real. 'Get your asses in your seats or else!'

A few annoyed grumbles and everyone did as directed. Mrs. Piki sent Kai an appreciative expression, which the Russian ignored blatantly, foregoing the seating plan and falling in between Rei and Bryan.

'Umm… thank you, young man…'

Kai snorted.

'I did it for Rei. Don't bring it up again.'

Apparently, Mrs. Piki understood this, moving to write her name on the board.

* * *


	11. A Preventable Accident

Thanks so much for the reviews, once again! And here's chapter 10…

* * *

Chapter 10:

A Preventable Accident

It really was becoming horribly like school: from stuffy classrooms, to dorm rooms, horrible cafeteria food to short lunch breaks. The latter was being lived out, Rei sitting atop his desk as he nibbled, half-heartedly at his cereal bar. About him, chaos raged.

Lee was chasing Tyson with something pointy, Max was chasing Lee chasing Tyson, Gary and Mariah were attempting to dislodge Kevin from the ceiling fan, whilst Kai sat in the corner, watching the going-ons, only seemingly half interested. Rei wasn't even going to go into guessing where Tala and Bryan disappeared too… perhaps killing something small and furry… or worse…

A loud bang snapped Rei out of his daze, pupils dilating in shock as he looked about frantically. A cloud of dust suddenly filled the room, alarms going off everywhere whilst, for unknown reasons, the sprinkler system flicked on, dousing everyone in freezing cold water.

Shrieks and cusses were heard as Rei finally realized what had happened: it appeared Kevin had effectively dislodged the fan from the roof.

Everyone managed to get out of the room pretty quickly after that, forgoing anything and taking a deep breath of the clean air just outside in the corridor.

'What the hell…?' Tala and Bryan ran up moments later, watching the dust billow out the doorway and at their soaked classmates.

'YOU IDIOT!' Kai shrieked, turning immediately to Kevin.

The young, jade-haired neko-jinn's eyes widened slightly, and it was easy to see that it took all of his will power to stay where he was and not run, with the additional girly scream. Kevin may have been tough in his own way, but anyone with half a brain would realize that an angry Kai was a considerably dangerous Kai. 'How the FUCK did you manage to remove the fan from the ceiling? You sure as hell ain't that bloody heavy!'

Kevin was standing against a wall before he knew it, Kai in front of him, and the rest of the group crowded around, some more amused then others.

'Kai… settle down… it was an accident…' Mariah was the first to speak up.

Turning, the Russian glowered.

'A bloody preventable accident! What kind of a nimrod hangs himself off a ceiling fan?'

Everything, save the shrieking alarms and trickling water, went silent. Everybody exchanged looks, as if trying to get their point of view without words.

'What's going on up he-' Mrs. Piki's voice long preceded the actual person, the elderly lady's eyes becoming unnaturally large at the sight that greeted her.

Vaguely, Rei wondered if they'd pop out of her head, but chided himself for attempting to crack a joke in a situation like that.

Kai muttered something, undoubtedly not fit for young person's ears as he pushed through the group and left towards the dorms.

'Go to your dorms, children,' Mrs. Piki appeared to be suffering from shock, 'You'll be called later…'

Slowly, the group broke towards the rooms.

* * *

Now, this was my final pre-written chapter, so my next update could take a wile… 


	12. A Long Short Conversation

Ack! Update!

oOo… my head aches… I'm sorry it took me so long, and it's so short, but I've been really busy and sick as of late, so don't expect another update that soon… ja bye bye minna'san… I'm going back to bed…

* * *

Chapter 11:

A Long Short Conversation

That evening, at dinner, nobody spoke. Even Tala appeared to have suddenly lost the over-powering desire to insult and/or comment on everything and one around him. Tyson even appeared to chew his food.

Something was seriously wrong.

After half an hour of silent eating, they went back to their rooms, saying nothing. Bryan and Tala once again claimed the largest room, leaving Rei and Kai to the other.

The young neko-jinn, still in shock for the day's happenings, made his way to bed pretty quickly after that, lying under the covers and staring at the shadowed ceiling while, a few meters away, Kai read. What, exactly, was a mystery, but at that time, one Rei could not really have cared less about.

Eventually, moments turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and, after a while, the night passed, and it turned to morning. 12:34 to be precise.  
Kai was still reading, his light chasing any shadows from the room. Sitting up, Rei watched him for a moment, mulling over the prospect of speaking to his silent captain, or merely lying back down again. The first suggestion won over.

'What are you reading?' Not a curiosity question, just a conversation starter.

'A book.'

Rei paused at this, immediately noting the cold, near dismissive reply.

'I realize that, but-'

He was cut off.

'I know you're not interested in what I am really reading, Rei, so you may as well just say what you want to, because discussing literature is not something very high on my or your priority list.'

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kai had never been a "man of many words", to say the least, and the fact that he had said so much in a single statement was near… unbelievable.

The neko-jinn frowned.

'What are you so grumpy about?'

Slapping his book shut, Kai glared reproachfully. A sudden change from his prior impartiality.

'I am not grumpy.'

Rei blinked, cat-like pupils shimmering in the dim lighting. Without another word, Kai stood, flicking off his lamp and casting the room into complete and utter darkness. By the time Rei's eyes had adjusted, however, there was no sign of the Russian anywhere.

The conversation, apparently, was over.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it... it took so long just to write that! however, i'll endevour for a relitively prompt update... 


	13. Work Your Head Out

Ok… this may be a little… stupid, but it took me… 20 minutes + head ache + coke + no distractions

It's a little longer then my last update, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Work Your Head Out

It had probably been stupid. Just walking out like that. But the conversation… it had been pressing some pretty painful buttons… Then again, it was no reason to treat Rei like he meant nothing… the neko-jinn had a right to know…

Kai fought this mental battle, striding down the empty hall, his feet taking him wherever they chose. He barely had any control. Eyes half closed and thoughts in an extraordinary confusion, Kai barely heard the voice call his name out. He kept walking.

The ignored voice under scrutiny, and its owner, snarled, quickening their pace to catch up with the ignorant Russian.

'Hey! Don't ignore me!'

No one would have been able to ignore that, Kai especially. Being spun on his heels, he found himself face to face with none other then Tala.

He should have guessed…

'What do you want, Tala?' He snapped.

Immediately, the red head sensed the hostility, and, unlike most people who would run for cover at any sign, he grinned at it.

'You're GRUMPY!' Oddly enough, he sounded thrilled by the revelation.

Kai raised a brow, obviously not following the same wave-link.

'And that concerns you… how…?'

Without a response, the bluenette was grabbed by the wrist, being lead from the corridor and into the nearby gym. Void of anyone, it was eerily dark; not that it fazed either of the Russians. Quite use to lightless, creepy things, it appeared to them just as it would should there been a dozen people and the lights switched on.

Tala appeared to have a destination, striding confidently over the blue karate mats, passing the weights equipment, and finally coming to a stop at the far end of the large room. Sliding down the mirrored wall, he motioned for Kai to join him. Although apprehensive, the 2nd young blader did so.

'You're really starting to piss me off, Kai.'

The blunette made a re-take.

'What…?'

'I said, "You're really starting to-"'

A growl.

'Yes, yes, I realize what you said, but what the hell is it suppose to mean?'

Tala narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, jabbing a finger on Kai's collar bone.

'You and your arrogant ways are screwing Rei around big time and you fucking know it.'

Kai recoiled, but wasn't fast enough to get a word in. 'Do you enjoy tormenting him? He likes you and you are ignoring it!'

Once again, the blunette found himself lost.

'… What…?'

An exasperated sigh and Tala fell to the floor. How that was quite possible, Kai was not sure- after all, the red-head had been leant against a wall, and yet he still had managed to manoeuvre himself… Shaking his head, Kai mentally reprimanded himself for getting so off topic so quickly. Tala was annoyed, and that was never pretty.

'Rei.' He was speaking slowly. 'He _likes _you.'

Still spoken slowly, and yet it took a while for Kai to fully comprehend the extent of the words.

'… Huh…?'

Tala's left eye became unnaturally wide.

'Feeling articulate this evening, aren't we, Kai…?'

'Get fu-'

'Your little "I'm innocent" act ain't working on me, Kai; what are you gaining out of playing Rei like this?'

'I'm NO-'

Tala glared.

'Don't lie- your nose will grow, and it'll make you loose your appeal…' the red-head stood, dusting off his clothes. 'I suggest you work out your feelings, Kai. Otherwise you might just loose what you never had, ne?'

This time, it was Kai's turn to be walked out on.

* * *

_What do you guys think...? Was Tala a little harsh or what? And did Kai even catch a WORD of that...?_


	14. What Do You Want

oOo... yet another short update, but a fairly critical one... this should be the 2nd last chapter... if i can manage to tie things up in the end... well, hope you guys enjoy, and please forgive the cliche/cruddiness i wrote it in.. 10 minutes under painkillers...

* * *

Chapter 13:

What Do You Want

For the rest of the week, Kai steered clear of Rei; well, as clear as possible. It was a difficult feat considering Tala had permanently moved into _his _room with Bryan, and the Russian was stuck residing with the neko-jinn.

They barely spoke, and when they did, it was something to the effect of "can you pass the salt?" or, "can you turn off the light?"… Not exactly the most meaningful of conversations.

Rei himself was noticing it. Of course, they'd never really spoken that much before, but the sudden … lack of interest in anything… the reticence… it was very noticeable. Therefore, he chose to approach the Russian about it.

'Kai?'

The blunette looked up from his place by the window, raising a brow as Rei shut the door, flicking the lock and standing in front of it.

'Yes?'

'We need to talk.'

Those dreaded words were enough to strike fear into even Kai's heart. Rei was watching him carefully, as if gauging his reaction. The Russian had none.

'… All right…'

A rather uncomfortable silence fell over them, at length, being broken by the ebony-haired blader as he padded across the carpet to sit next to his companion.

'What's wrong?'

Kai frowned.

'What do you mean "what's wrong"?'

'There's something up; I can sense it.'

A soft snort from the blunette as he re-directed his eyeline out the window.

'You can "sense it"? Is this a bad time to tell you I don't believe in that spirituality crap?'

It was then Rei's turn to frown.

'Yes, probably.' He raised a hand, taking a grip on Kai's chin and forcing them to meet eyelevel.

Where the sudden confidence came from, the neko-jinn was unsure, though not complaining, he decided to go with it. 'Now, what's suddenly lodged itself up your ass?'

Kai's eyes narrowed at the statement, as if asking the silent question: "Who are you and what have you done with kind, sweet Rei?"

'I don't know what you're talking about.' With a vicious movement, Kai dislodged his chin from the grip. 'And even if I did, I doubt I'd disclose it to you.'

At the statement, a fair amount of Rei's confidence evaporated, but his apprehension just increased tenfore.

'You can't try and tell me… that's not the Kai I know speaking…'

Kai stood at the statement, turning his back.

'Just… get over it… I'm trying to work my head out, all right? Trying to figure out what I want…'

'What do you want…?'

'I … don't know…'

Rei smiled slightly, standing up and placing a hand on Kai's shoulder, turning him gently.

'Any way I can help?'

Something flickered in the crimson depths of the Russian's eyes, before he spoke.

'_Don't scream…' _

At that husky comment, Rei was pulled into kiss. And not just any kiss; a tender kiss. The neko-jinn's legs seemed to buckle and he was thankful as Kai's arm wrapped around his waist.

Suffice to say, Rei wasn't screaming…

Yet.

* * *


	15. Epilogue

you'll have to excuse the sheer shortness of this... but thought it was wrapped up enough in the previous chapter. either way, thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed! it means so much! and i hope you've enjoyed Books and Beyblades as much as your reviews hinted!

A quick note; after a request, the Epilogue has been dedicated to Cloy Ivanov, who has been around since the start of the story, so thanks Cloy!

* * *

Epilogue 

The next morning, when Rei and Kai entered the dining hall, everything went silent. Some paused in their eating, whilst others went on, but watched nonetheless. Their eyes were drawn… drawn to the two intertwined hands between the two bladers.

Kai gave the group a dark look, before leading Rei to their seat and sitting without a word. The neko-jinn couldn't hide the sudden blush taking his face.

Tala snorted, before resuming eating, a self satisfied smirk never leaving his lips. Beside him, Bryan shook his head, obviously having no idea what had happened, but going along with it anyway.

Things appeared to be, at length, settling down…

Maybe, that day, they'd actually learn something.

* * *

_it's done! my longest story ever! and i actually finished it! once again, domo arigatou minnasan!_ _aishiteru to sayonara!_


End file.
